Come Back to Us
by meggles98
Summary: Ryder left the Glee club, but they want him to come back. Can Kitty convince him to?
1. Chapter 1

Ryder walked past the choir room and sighed. The New Directions were singing Titanium, it sounded great. He missed the Glee club, so much. But he didn't feel comfortable there with Wade, after what he did to him. He kept walking but stopped suddenly at what he heard. Kitty was singing the solo. She sounded amazing. He never heard her sing very often, Marley always sung the solos, but the song fit Kitty's voice so well. He stood next to the door way and listened to her complete the verse. When the chorus started again everybody joined in and he couldn't hear her anymore so he kept walking.

Kitty was driving home, singing Titanium the whole way. She couldn't help it. The song was stuck in her head and she was so happy when Mr. Shue asked her to sing it. Tine didn't look very happy while she was singing, so she sung louder and better than she ever had before. Kitty saw someone walking down the side of the street and recognized him straight away. It was Ryder. She pulled over and wound down her window.

'Hey Bieber Wannabe, you want a lift?' she yelled out to him.

He looked shocked at first but then climbed into the car.

'Thanks,' he said.

'No problem,' she smiled at him


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty hadn't spoken to Ryder since she dropped him home last week, so she decided that today she would. She would never admit it to anyone, but she missed him. Ryder was the only person in the Glee club that she ever felt comfortable around. She'd told him her biggest secret and instead of giving her a sad sympathetic smile or not even believing her like her parents, he understood and comforted her.

She was at cheerio practice when she saw him. The football team was running laps around the oval, while the cheerios practiced in the middle. Normally Kitty used this time to show off, but she couldn't take her eyes off Ryder, she'd never really noticed how good looking he was before. His hair, his body, how had she never picked up on this.

"KITTY! Pay attention or I'll add you being dropped into the routine," shouted Coach Sylvester.

Kitty reluctantly peeled her eyes away from Ryder and concentrated on the routine.

Ryder stayed back; he didn't want to go home just yet. He went to the school weights room and started his workout. Once he was just about done someone entered the room. Kitty.

She looked him up and down "hey," said Ryder.

She snapped her eyes to his and started to blush, "hey," she replied.

"Are you ok? I heard Coach Sylvester yelling at you earlier," he asked her.

"Oh, that. Yeah I'm fine."

"I wouldn't worry if she told them to drop you anyway, cats always land on their feet," he said with a smirk as he stood up to leave the room.

"Ryder," she stopped him.

He looked over at her and registered what she was wearing. She had changed out of her Cheerios uniform and wore skinny jeans and a tank top that clung to her body showing off her curves. Her hair was down; her long curls hanging over her shoulders.

She must have noticed him staring so she started talking again.

"Do you think you'll ever come back to the Glee club?" she said.

He should have been expecting it. Marley had asked him the same question about one hundred times.

"I don't know, It's not that I don't miss everyone, you guys are great. I just don't really want to be near Unique."

"I get it, really. But it's been nearly two months, we have nationals soon and I don't think we can win without you."

I guess he should have expected that to. He was hoping that she wanted him back for another reason, but why would Kitty Wilde want him? She could have any boy in the school she wanted.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but I just can't."

"Look, so the she man had a crush on you, can you blame her? Even I stare at you sometimes, but that's not the point. By not being part of New Directions it kind of looks like you're letting her win. I know what he did was bad, but you don't have to forgive him. We need you Ryder."

Her words were playing over in his head, maybe she did like him. But then he remembered his earlier thoughts. Kitty Wilde would not be interested in him, never in a million years.

"Did Marley put you up to this? She did, didn't she? She told you to come here and say all of that because she knows that I like you. You know what, I don't want anything to do with any of you anymore." He started to storm out.

"Ryder wait," he didn't.

Once he had left the room, he ran out to his car. Either she didn't follow or she couldn't keep up. Once he climbed into the car he realized what he'd said to her.

"She knows that I like you."

God he was an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

KITTY POV

Kitty sat in Biology listening to her teacher babble on about some kind of fish. Kitty really didn't care at all, she was only taking this stupid class to keep her parents happy and her grades were pretty good considering she never paid any attention.

The cheer leader sitting next to her stood up and moved to another seat, Kitty noticed others doing the same thing. Jake, who sat in front of her, followed suit.

"Hey Jake, what are we doing?" she asked him.

"Moving to sit with our assignment partners that he just read out," he said with a smirk. He was used to having to explain things to Kitty in Biology since she never had any idea what was happening.

Somebody dropped into the now vacant seat next to her and Kitty turned to see Ryder putting his books down. He didn't look at her at all.

"I guess he's still mad," Kitty thought to herself.

"Ok, for the rest of the lesson I want you and your partner to discuss the assignment," her teacher told them as he sat down and starting typing on his laptop.

Kitty turned to Ryder who was now looking at her. They sat awkwardly for a few seconds before she opened her mouth to break the silence.

"I know what you're about to say, this is going to suck but we don't have a choice," he cut her off.

"Actually I was going to ask if you could tell me what the assignment was,"

He tried to hide it but his smile was noticeable. Before he left the glee club he used to sit next to her in this lesson. They became quite close after bonding over their past. So, like Jake, he was quite used to explaining everything to Kitty.

Ryder talked Kitty through the assignment, and then they began to brainstorm their ideas. The way thay talked and joked was just like it used to be before he was cat fished and for a minute Kitty forgot he even left the Glee club at all.

RYDER POV

Ryder wasn't sure about doing this assignment with Kitty after what happened the week before. He really didn't give her a chance to defend herself, he just stormed out before she could get a word in, oh, and he also let slip his crush on her. Way to go dumb ass.

He thought that for sure she would yell at him for it all, or at least bring it up. But she didn't, they joked and laughed just like they used to. He missed this, it was part of the reason he liked her so much.

They didn't end up getting much of the assignment done in that time, so they decided to meet on the weekend to get more finished.

After the bell went he walked Kitty to where their lockers were on opposite sides of the hallway. He packed his books away and had an idea.

"Hey Kitty, what are you doing now? Could we maybe go to the library and get some more of this assignment done?" he asked her.

"Um, sorry I can't. My Shue moved glee practice to Thursday afternoons," she told him checking her phone, "and I'm late." She said beginning to rush.

"I'll see you Saturday," she yelled out to him as she raced down the hallway.

"Bye," he called back.


	4. Chapter 4

KITTY POV

Kitty woke up to her older brother Jason shaking her shoulders.

"Kit, wake up. How can you still be asleep I've been shaking your shoulders for like 10 minutes."

Kitty groaned and rolled onto her stomach, shoving her face into the pillow. Jason was a senior, two years older than Kitty. They got along really well but he got very over protective of her sometimes.

"What do you want Jase?" he mumbled into her pillow.

"Mum made bacon and eggs, come and get your before I eat it," he told her.

"Can't you bring it up to me?" she mumbled again.

"Nope, sorry," he said as he lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her into the kitchen.

She kicked and told him to let go of her at first but eventually gave up and let him carry her down stairs.

He put her on her seat and pulled their plates over. When they were finished her parents left, they were spending the weekend at a resort on the beach. Half an hour later Jason left for work. He kissed her on the head before saying goodbye and leaving.

Kitty watched TV for a few minutes before her phone chimed nest to her.

_Jason: Did I leave my wallet on the bench?_

Kitty looked over, but it wasn't there.

_Kitty: no_

RYDER POV

Ryder was nervous about going to Kitty's house. She had said that her parents and brother weren't going to be there but he was still worried. Mainly because her brother might come home early and that dude was scary.

He walked up to the front door and knocked. Kitty answered in her pajamas.

"Jase, I told you it's not here- " she said stopping short when she realized who it was.

"Um, hi. We are meeting up today right?" he asked her.

"Oh my gosh, yes we are I completely forgot. Come in I'll go and get dressed." Ryder laughed as he walked into the house and sat down on the couch while she ran upstairs.

She came back dressed in a loose yellow dress.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked as she dumped her books on the coffee table.

"Water would be great actually," he replied. She nodded and walked to the kitchen. He couldn't help but admire her legs from behind as she walked away.

She came back and they spent 2 hours working in the assignment.

KITTY POV

After 2 hours Kitty had had enough of Biology.

"Can we do something else, I'm bored. How about a movie?" she asked Ryder.

"That sounds a lot more interesting."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Do you have Zombie Land?" he asked her

"Yes, I love that movie. Jason and I were watching it out the back last week I'll have to go and get it."

Kitty walked outside and Ryder followed. They were walking past the pool when Ryder said "Wow, your pool is amazing. You're so lucky, all I get is a when its hot is my little sisters blow up pool."

"You like it? It's fun to swim in," she said as she pushed him in.

RYDER POV

Ryder surfaced the water to see Kitty laughing hysterically.

"You're in for it now Wilde," he said as he lifted himself out of the water.

She ran away from him but he was faster and caught her straight away. He lifted her from the waist and jumped back in the pool with her in his arms. They both started laughing and splashing each other when Kitty called a truce.

They didn't get out of the pool, but went and sat on the seat around the pool's table. Ryder had honestly never seen a bigger pool in anyone's backyard ever.

They were talking and joking for a few minutes before Kitty's face got serious.

"Ryder, the other day in the weight room. I just wanted you to know that Marley didn't put me up to it. I know you don't like talking about it but I really would like it if you joined the glee club again." She said.

"Kitty, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I really am but- "

"I wasn't finished," she cut him off. "What you said about liking me, what that true?" she asked.

Great, the one thing he thought he'd gotten away with. She was staring at him, waiting for an answer. He was trying so hard to tell what she was thinking. Maybe he should just be honest with her.

"Look Kitty, the truth is ever since we went out to dinner that time, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I- "

She cut him off again but this time with a kiss. He was taken aback at first but after a few moments began to kiss her back. He placed one hand under her cheek and the other around her waist. He used it to pull her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled her up onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pressed herself against him until they were as close as they could be. His lips dropped from her mouth and kissed along her jaw line. She lifted her head back to allow him access.

"Kitty, you told me it wasn't here…" Jason drifted off as he took in the sight in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

KITTY POV

As soon as Kitty heard Jason's voice she jumped off of Ryder and out of the pool.

"Um, hey Jase," she said with her sweetest smile hoping to soften the mood. Ryder got out of the pool as well but was careful not to stand next to Kitty, probably for the best.

"Um, this is Ryder. He's my biology partner he came over to study." She added.

"That didn't look like studying to me," said Jason, glaring at Ryder.

"Maybe I should go," said Ryder.

"No, stay. I'm on my lunch break. Why don't we all have lunch together," Jason said without smiling.

He didn't give them a chance to answer before he was turning back towards the house. Kitty got Ryder a towel and they followed Jason inside. He had hot chips on the kitchen bench and motioned them to sit on the stools around them.

"So, Ryder. I've seen you on the sophomore football team, is that right?" said Jason.

"Yeah," Ryder said quietly.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"I'm having a conversation with your Biology partner. So Ryder is this the first time you and my sister have had a 'study session'" Jason asked.

"Um, yeah. But we got most of it done so I think I'll be ok to leave now, I'll just go get my things," said Ryder standing up.

Jason didn't stop him this time, "I'll help," Kitty said. She stood up and left the room before Jason could argue with her.

Once they were out of the kitchen Kitty spoke up "I am so sorry," she said to him.

He smiled at her and said "don't worry about it."

He walked to the door and turned back to her, "We'll talk at school, see you Monday."

Ryder left and Kitty went back to the kitchen to face whatever her brother had to say about her and Ryder's 'study session'.

RYDER POV

Ryder walked into school on Monday keen to see Kitty. He knew that her brother might punch him if he saw them together, but he didn't care. Ryder was going to officially ask Kitty out today. He rounded the corner and smiled when he saw her waiting by his locker.

"Hey," she said when he reached him.

"Hey Kitty," he replied.

"Listen, I know that my brother is overprotective but he really isn't that bad. I promise he isn't going to try and hurt you or whatever. I am really sorry about what happened please don't be mad at me!" said Kitty.

Ryder stared at her. That's what she thought? She thought he would be mad at her. Ryder laughed and leant down to kiss her softly.

He pulled away slightly and said "I'm not mad at you. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend?" he said nervously.

"Oh," Kitty said a little surprised, then she smiled, "I'd love to."


End file.
